


The Milicam Birthday Christmas Party

by Cleggymeiser



Series: Politicians Behaving Badly [1]
Category: Lolitics, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Christmas, Ed Miliband birthday, Lolitics - Freeform, really shit fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleggymeiser/pseuds/Cleggymeiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Cameron wants to give Ed Miliband the best birthday ever, but will his over-enthusiasm make or break the all-important day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milicam Birthday Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lolitics fanfic, please give feedback and constructive criticism please!  
> This is an experimental fic series that I was thinking of doing in which David Cameron, Nick Clegg, George Osbourne, Ed Miliband, Natalie Bennett, Boris Johnson, Leanne Wood, Nigel Farage and Nicola Sturgeon all live together in a small house in Croydon and have various adventures and such. I don't know how often I'll be able to write these but please bear with me. And thanks for reading!

"Has he really been at this all day?" Leanne whispered to Nick as she sipped her Glengettie tea.

"Yep, he hasn't eaten all day either, this must really mean a lot to him." he whispered back, trying to keep his voice low as not to be heard by the Prime Minister who had gotten George, Boris and Nigel to work with him against their will.

"Get down!" she whispered suddenly as she pulled them both down behind the KIVIK loveseat with chaise. It was quite the large sofa and could fit the entire household when they all sat together every Wednesday evening to watch the Bake Off, "If he sees us he'll make us work too! We have to get somewhere safe."

"Hmm," Nick pondered, "If we are really quiet we could crawl into the hallway and escape out the back door!"

"Then what?"

"Oh I don't know, we could go take a walk in the park or get some coffee at-" Nick and Leanne realised that David was right there, staring at them crouching behind the quality IKEA couch. He had a sadistic smile pastered on his face.

"Did you really think you'd escape? You know we don't have much time left to do this, this birthday party has to be perfect!" he barked.

"Dave, don't you think this is a little bit too much?" said Nick, and no offense to David's decorating taste, but it was a tad over the top. There were so many paper chains you couldn't see the ceiling, balloons were attached to every piece of furniture in the room, and every single one was covered in little red origami roses which George, Boris and Nigel were pain-stakingly making.

"He's right," said George, "He doesn't need this many paper roses, also they're bloody hard to make!"

"Yeah, and why did you get a second Christmas tree?" Nigel piped in.

"He has a Christmas birthday. So the more Christmas, the more Milibirthday, get it?"

"Dave, mate. That makes just as much sense as my immigration policies."

"Just pipe down and get back to work! We need as many red origami roses as we can get! And you two, come over here," he motioned Nick and Leanne to come closer, "Right, so Ed is out with Natalie and Nicola right now and I don't know when they'll be back, I need you two to head into town and get me another Christmas tree, got it?"

"David, we don't need a third Christmas tree! This is ridiculous!" Leanne scolded.

"No it isn't, just do as I say, I'm the Prime Minister. Also get more decorations too, we've run out." he added as he waved them off.

 

"I can't believe this." said Nick as they left their local Tesco's, carrying boxes of baubles and tinsel.

"You ready to go back?" asked Leanne, she was carrying the new Christmas tree on her back using her super-human Welsh strength, "I'm starting to think that we should have gone out to Gregg's with Ed and the ladies, then we wouldn't be in this mess..."

"Nah, I'd rather not go... The pasties remind me of Gids..." he shudders.

 

When they arrived at their quaint little Croydon home, it was decorated with at least two times more decorations than before, and... so were the others. David Cameron had wrapped George, Nigel and Boris in tinsel, they looked incredibly uncomfortable, and itchy.

"David, this has gone a bit too-"

"Quit the chit chat Cleggy! We have to get this tree decorated before Ed gets home!" he said as he hurridly snatched the tree and the new decorations. He managed to decorate it quite quickly, which was convenient because the moment he placed the star on top, the door swung open. Ed, Natalie and Nicola stood there, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"What the fu-"

"Surprise Eddy! Happy birthday!" yelled David as he threw his arms around him and brought him into the tightest of hugs.

"What have you done to the living room, I can't see anything..." he murmured.

"What? Don't you... don't you like it?" whispered David, welling up out of fear that he hadn't done the best for his friend's special day.

"I... I love it! It's the most beautiful living room I've ever seen and... three Christmas trees? How did you know that was my aesthetic?" he rejoiced, pulling David into another hug.

 

And that was the tale of how David Cameron gave Ed Miliband the best Christmas and birthday ever. The End.


End file.
